comics_fight_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine
Summary James Howlett, also referred to as Logan '''and is best known as '''Wolverine, is a recurring member of the X-Men and arguably its most famous member. Known for his rough-and-tumble, brutish personality, he is nevertheless a good-hearted man who fights for man and mutant alike. His mutant ability allows him to protrude claws of bone out of his knuckles and incredible regenerative abilities that allow him to recover from even the most lethal wounds and slows his aging, remaining in his physical prime despite being born in the 1880s. He suffered from a troubled upbringing mired in tragedy, living a nomadic life until he was seized by the Weapon X program, which wiped his memories of his former life and fused the nearly indestructible adamantium alloy to his skeleton in an attempt to turn him into a living weapon. After debuting as Canada's first recognized superhero, Logan is later recruited by Professor Charles Xavier to join the X-Men, a group of mutants dedicated to promoting coexistence between human and mutantkind and fighting crime around the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A physically, but he has durability negation with his claws Name: Wolverine, James Howlett, Logan Origin: Marvel Comics, The Incredible Hulk #180 Gender: Male Age: In his 130s Classification: Human Mutant, Military Experiment, X-Man, Avenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Wolverine possesses animal-like senses such as night vision as well as hearing and a sense of smell comparable to an actual wolverine's), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid; can regenerate from having his heart destroyed, and Old Man Logan, who has a weaker healing factor, can regenerate from being shot in the head with a healing factor negating bullet after having it removed), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Berserk Mode (Possesses a "Berserker Rage" that renders him feral, fighting purely on instinct and becoming difficult for even the most powerful telepaths to control), Resistance to Telepathy and most known diseases and illnesses, can duel Death for the right to return to his body when he is killed Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level physically (Has defeated Deadpool). However, his adamantium claws have Durability Negation against up to Multi-Solar System level opponents (He has successfully stabbed the Hulk, Thor, and Thanos) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed by scaling from Daredevil and Captain America Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, durability negation with his claws Durability: Multi-City Block level (Survived being punched from New York to Georgia with only minor damage), His Adamantium skeleton can presumably withstand Multi-Solar System level power (By scaling from Ultron). Regeneration makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Godlike. Rated 12 in stamina on Heroic Roleplaying wiki. 12-Godlike stamina. Plus Wolverine's healing factor grants him superhuman stamina and is partially immune to fatigue toxins generated by physical exertion. Range: Extended melee range with his claws Standard Equipment: Murasama (His sword) Intelligence: Wolverine is considered the top covert ops agent in the world, mastery of dozens of different martial arts styles. Intimate knowledge of pressure points and human anatomy, Decades of combat experience against all types of international and intergalactic opponents, acute combat reflexes, with an expert knowledge of dozens of languages and world cultures. Weaknesses: Carbonadium can weaken his healing factor, his metal skeleton makes him susceptible to both electricity and magnetism-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Berserker Rage: Triggered by a fierce battle, Wolverine enters a feral state where he attacks like a wild animal and becomes more resistant to telepathy. * Fastball Special: Usually Colossus (though any Strong Man/Woman will do) picks up Wolverine and hurls him like a baseball, claws forward at a distant enemy or crowd. Notes: * This profile only covers the original Marvel Comics version of Wolverine and before he lost his regeneration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches